total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Saw VI
Saw VI is a 2009 horror film directed by Kevin Greutert from a screenplay written by Patrick Melton and Marcus Dunstan. It is the sixth installment in the seven–part Saw franchise and stars Tobin Bell, Costas Mandylor, Betsy Russell, Mark Rolston, Peter Outerbridge, and Shawnee Smith. It was produced by Mark Burg and Oren Koules of Twisted Pictures and distributed by Lionsgate. Saw VI concludes the second trilogy of the series that focused on the posthumous effects of the Jigsaw Killer and the progression of his successor, Mark Hoffman. In the film, Hoffman sets a series of traps for an insurance executive, William Easton and his employees. Meanwhile the FBI trails Peter Strahm, now suspected of being Jigsaw's last accomplice, and Hoffman is drawn into motion to protect his secret identity. Greutert, who served as editor for all the previous Saw films, made his directorial debut with Saw VI. Melton and Dunstan, the writers for both Saw IV and V, returned to write the screenplay and Charlie Clouser, who provided the score for all previous Saw films, composed the score. Filming took place in Toronto from March to May 2009 with a budget of $11 million. The film was released in New Zealand and Australia on October 22, 2009, and October 23 in the United States and Canada. In Spain it was the first film to receive a Película X rating for violence (a rating usually reserved for pornographic films); the rating restricted screenings to eight select theaters in that country. It was released almost a year later on October 8, 2010 in Spain with an "18" rating, after the producers had the offensive content edited out, according to the rating board. With gross receipts of $14 million in its opening weekend, Saw VI placed second to Paranormal Activity's $21 million. Saw VI went on to gross over $68 million worldwide, the lowest-grossing Saw film to date, but still a financial success compared to its small budget. Reviews were mixed, with some criticizing the acting and others praising Greutert's directing. Plot Simone (Tanedra Howard) and Eddie (Marty Moreau), two predatory lenders, awaken wearing head harnesses with screws poised to pierce their temples. A videotape informs them that the one who sets more flesh weight on their tray of the caged-in scale will survive: Eddie cuts fat from his torso, but Simone chops off her left arm, leaving Eddie to be killed by the screws. Detective Mark Hoffman (Costas Mandylor) is called to the scene by FBI Agent Dan Erickson (Mark Rolston), who found Peter Strahm's fingerprints around the room. Erickson reveals that Lindsey Perez (Athena Karkanis) is still alive: because the identity of Jigsaw's second accomplice was still unknown, Erickson had her survival kept secret to protect her. At the hospital, Hoffman is met by reporter Pamela Jenkins (Samantha Lemole), who claims to have found something at the meatpacking plant, but brushes her off to meet with Simone, who is embittered by her experience and the loss of her arm. Hoffman then meets with Jill Tuck (Betsy Russell) at her clinic and informs her that he is taking control of the games, and Jill gives him five envelopes containing photographs of people to be tested, left to her in the box from John Kramer's (Tobin Bell) will. A flashback shows that John previously brought Amanda Young (Shawnee Smith) to Jill, who had declared her a lost cause, as proof that his methods worked. Later, as she delivers a package to the hospital, it is shown that Jill met with John at the plant hours before his death, where he gave her the box's key and his promise that she would have a way out. William Easton (Peter Outerbridge), a health insurance executive, meets with his company's attorney, Debbie (Caroline Cave), about a man named Harold Abbott (George Newbern), who died from an illness after his insurance policy was revoked due to an application discrepancy. He is kidnapped from his office that night and brought to an abandoned zoo, awakening in a vise designed to tighten around his torso each time he breathes into the oxygen respirator strapped to his face. Hank (Gerry Mendicino), his janitor and a smoker, is in the same trap across from him. A videotape of John tells William that he has one hour to undergo four tests to remove bombs from his limbs, or he will lose his family. He is able to hold his breath longer than Hank, who is killed by the vise. In his next test, William finds Addy and Allen (Janelle Hutchison and Shawn Ahmed), his secretary and file clerk, held atop retractable platforms by barbed wire nooses. The two are opposites: Addy is elderly and diabetic but has a large, loving family, while Allen is young and healthy but alone in the world. William must choose to save one: he chooses to save Addy even though his policy favors Allen, who is hanged to death. In his third test, William must guide Debbie through a boiler room maze in ninety seconds by redirecting jets of steam onto himself. He succeeds, only to discover that the key to her device is stitched into his side; she attacks him with a saw, but is killed when the device fires a spear through her head. In his final test, William finds his six staff members chained to a spinning carousel. A shotgun is set to fire at them one by one, but he can save two by pushing a button to drive a spike into his hand to divert the shotgun. He reluctantly chooses to save Emily and Shelby. His tests are viewed by Brent and Tara (Devon Bostick and Shauna MacDonald), who awaken in a cage below the observation room. Pamela awakens in another cage on the other side. Throughout the tests, flashbacks show that William and John met at the opening of Jill's clinic and John immediately found fault with William's methods, which essentially allow him to choose who gets coverage. John later went to William for coverage for a Norwegian cancer treatment, but was denied. Meanwhile, Hoffman is called away by Erickson, who informs him that the videotape for Seth Baxter was discovered, but the voice did not match Jigsaw's. The agents bring Hoffman to the site where a technician is unscrambling the voice, where Erickson tells Hoffman that abnormalities found in Strahm's fingerprints revealed to the agents that Strahm was dead. Hoffman's voice is unscrambled by the technician, at which point he kills everyone in the room and plants fingerprints using Strahm's severed hand before setting the room on fire to destroy the evidence. Upon returning to the observation room, Hoffman finds the letter he had written to Amanda to blackmail her into killing Lynn Denlon, using the knowledge that Amanda had an unintentional role in Jill's miscarriage. The letter was found by Pamela at the plant and given to Jill, who uses it to ambush Hoffman with an electric shock from behind just as William reaches the end of his path and finds himself between the cages, where it is revealed that Pamela is William's sister while Tara and Brent are Harold's surviving family. A videotape of John informs Tara that she can either kill William or free him using a marked switch. When Tara is unable to do so, Brent shifts the switch down and a platform of needles swings down and pierces William's body, killing him by pumping hydrofluoric acid into his body. Jill restrains Hoffman and locks a new reverse bear-trap to his head, and then shows him the sixth envelope, which contained his photograph. She leaves him with 45 seconds but no key; he escapes his restraints by breaking his hand and escapes the trap by lodging it between the door's window bars, screaming as his right cheek is torn open. Cast *Tobin Bell as John Kramer *Costas Mandylor as Detective Mark Hoffman *Betsy Russell as Jill Tuck *Shawnee Smith as Amanda Young *Peter Outerbridge as William Easton *Mark Rolston as Agent Dan Erickson *Athena Karkanis as Agent Lindsey Perez *Samantha Lemole as Pamela Jenkins *George Newbern as Harold Abbott *Shauna MacDonald as Tara Abbott *Devon Bostick as Brent Abbott *Caroline Cave as Debbie *Darius McCrary as Dave *Shawn Mathieson as Josh *Karen Cliche as Shelby *Larissa Gomes as Emily *Melanie Scrofano as Gena *James Gilbert as Aaron *Shawn Ahmed as Allen *Janelle Hutchison as Addy *Gerry Mendicino as Hank *Tanedra Howard as Simone *Marty Moreau as Eddie *James Van Patten as Dr. Heffner *Billy Otis as Cecil Adams *Mpho Koaho as Timothy Young Images Saw VI.1.jpg Saw VI.2.jpg Saw VI.3.jpg Saw VI.4.jpg Saw VI.5.jpg Saw VI.6.jpg Saw VI.7.jpg Saw VI.8.jpg Saw VI.9.jpg External links * Category:Films Category:2007 release Category:Saw series Category:Niamh Wilson films Category:Tobin Bell films Category:Costas Mandylor films Category:Shawnee Smith films